


Like Swallowing Glass

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Choking, Force Choking, Gen, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Poe feels like his throat is on fire. It's far too painful to speak, and he doesn't know what's happened to him.





	Like Swallowing Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://friendlylocalwhumper.tumblr.com/post/178906216261/please-for-the-love-of-god-make-your-whumpee-try) from friendlylocalwhumper on Tumblr, who always has a wonderful selection.

Poe wakes laying on his side on a hard floor, with no idea where he is or how he got there. Groggily, he opens his eyes, trying to form a question – but all that comes out of his mouth is a sort of pained grunt. It feels like his throat is on fire. It's far too painful to speak, and he doesn't know what's happened to him.

He splays a hand on the floor to push himself up, and that's when Rey and Finn drop into his bleary vision, both breathing hard and looking at him in concern.

“Poe!” Finn cries, grabbing his arm. “You're awake!”

Poe tries to ask a question, but all that emerges from his damaged throat is a sort of strangled whimper.

“Don't try to talk,” Rey says quickly, taking his other arm. Her voice turns bitter. “It was Ren. He was choking you with the Force. He would have killed you if we didn't stop him.”

Poe widens his eyes, hoping it conveys the question he desperately wants to ask.

“He escaped,” Finn answers. “Protecting you was more important than taking him out.”

“We still have to get out of here,” Rey adds. “Can you stand?”

Poe nods and lets them pull him to his feet. The rest of him is sore, too, though not as bad as his throat. The mission is coming back to him in fits and starts; he wonders if he hit his head when he went down.

Finn swears quietly as he looks at him, then reaches out to touch Poe's throat with his fingertips. Poe flinches away at the flash of pain.

“Sorry,” Finn says. “Force, that looks awful. Can you breathe okay at least?”

Poe nods. Each inhale is like swallowing glass, but at least he's conscious. He's felt just as bad before, if not worse, and still survived. He finds his blaster, gets a good grip on it and looks around.

“This way,” Rey says, seeing his readiness, and leads the way toward the door.


End file.
